pop3fandomcom-20200223-history
Order of Eventide
__NOEDITSECTION__ The Order of Eventide is a splinter group from the Order of the Dawn that ostensibly left because the Knights of the Dawn burned people as they pleased. They also claim to be studying the Heretics in order to effectively combat them, but may have been corrupted by the enemies that they were studying. Thus, the Order of the Dawn's accusations that the Knights of Eventide are Heretics, or at least are in league with them, are true; the Knights of Eventide try at every turn to prevent people from learning this so that they can recruit under the guise of good people being attacked. Donning one of the strongest plate armor in game, these mysterious knights are powerful warriors even when they are not upgraded. They wear a variety of horned helms, some wearing those with a cape attached. Their appearance has been described as demonic, causing many to soil themselves just from the mere sight of them. Their mounts are heavily armored warhorses, allowing them to smash through shieldwalls with ease. Even in plate armor, these knights can swing their weapons surprisingly fast, nearly as fast as the Scorpion Assassins. When mounted, some of them wield lances, easily crushing infantry and cavalry alike. If they are ever forced to fight on foot, they wield Long Dark Knight Lances for the charge, to then change to warhammers, Eventide Swords and morningstars when forced to fight closer, often crushing anyone who stand in their way. They make surprisingly good besiegers and heavy defensive units in a siege. They ride Dark Silver Warhorses and are always protected by their own personalized shield. Eventide Ghilmen are horse archers, riding lighter horses than the Knights, Dun Hunters and Cropped Mane Hunters. They use Hornbows with Ghazi Arrows, proving good ranged damage. Their charge is almost as deadly as the one from the knights, as their Long Cavalry Lances can also deal coach damage. Then they will use Cavalry Club or Singalian Noble Sabre when having to fight closer range. Note this troop will always be shield-less. Game info Joining the Order of Eventide requires having at least 5 honor, 500 renown and neutral or positive relations with the Order. A chapter already exists in Singal. [[Sir Alistair|'Sir Alistair']]' must be in your party' to found a chapter of this Order, as well as having wary (-10) relations or better with them, '-20 or lower' Honor and 30,000 denars. Creating a chapter of this order will lower by 20 relations with D'Shar Raiders and Inquisition (Order's rivals). Knights of Eventide are trained from Pendor Knights. Singalian Horsemen regularly join the Eventide as Eventide Ghilmen to fight against the oppression of the Order of the Dawn and Inquisition for some denars. They start being very hostile (-40) towards the player, which means their patrolling knights will attempt to attack you if your party is small enough, and he will attack you in taverns whenever a belligerent drunk creates chaos. Because of the large deficit, it can be very difficult to make amends with this Order. They are allies with The D'Shar Principalities (20), Singalians (30) and Order of the Scorpion Assassins (10), they share a great rivalry with the Order of the Dawn (-100), Inquisition (-100) and in a lesser way with Order of the Radiant Cross, as they all accuse them of being Heretics or supportive to them. They are neutral with the rest of the orders and in odds with the major Hateful factions. Changes from 3.8.4 Order * Price to found a chapter of their order raised from 20,000 to 30,000 Knight * Level lowered from 50 to 45 * Horned Helm renamed Horned Black Helm * Eventide Order Shield renamed Order of Eventide Kite Shield * One Long Dark Knight lance removed (still has another one) * Eventide Longsword renamed Eventide Sword Eventide4.jpg | Knight in 3.8.4 Eventide3.jpg | Knight in 3.9 Sergeant * Prestige cost raised by x1.5. * Melee Proficiencies raised from 250 to 270 * Archery Proficiency raised from 260 to 320 * Gained 1 point in every skill (7-6-6-6 template from 6-5-5-5) * Leather Gloves upgraded to Dark Leather Gloves (3 to 5 body armor) * They have now 'Guaranteed Gloves' (before only some had) * Bodkin Arrows upgraded to Ghazi Arrows * Splinted Greaves upgraded to Mail Boots (28 to 31 leg armor) * Heavy Sabre changed to two Cavalry Club and one Singalian Noble Sabre * Short Composite Bow upgraded to Hornbow * Eventide Order Shield removed (they have no shield now) * Empire Dark Hunter changed to Dun Hunter and Cropped Mane Hunter * They were added Long Cavalry Lance, thus they now have lances Eventide2.jpg | Ghilman in 3.8.4 Eventide1.jpg | Ghilman in 3.9 Tavern Conversation Note: beware if you see this Knight in the tavern when you meet a belligerent drunk, as your relations with this order starts in -40 and any order with relations under -29 with you will join the belligerent drunk against you if they're both in the tavern. Either refresh the tavern before the drunkman attack you or convince the drunkman to not attack you and leave. Player: I understand that your Order split from the Order of Dawn. What caused the rift? Knight: The Order of Dawn is riddled with fanatics whose twisted beliefs and violence against the populace are despicable. We split from them because they are rotten to the core. Player: So what caused Barclay to ban them? What did they do? Knight: Their paranoia and fanaticism led them to murder for what they deemed blasphemy, and was frequently merely accidental on the part of their victims. They once burned a whole village, lock, stock, and peasants. They burned one of our most revered Brothers at the stake! Their reason? They thought his scholarly research was heretical. Another time, they put a merchant to the stake because he spat in the street when some of them rode by. Player: I gather then, that your Order's previous affiliation with them is non-existent? Knight: I spit upon their so-called justice and honor! It is nothing more than an excuse for mayhem and senseless slaughter. Astraea granted them no right to sit in judgement upon others. They hunt those they call Heretics but it is they who named us thusly. My Order prefers to look at both sides of the coin, and we do not pass judgement upon ignorant peasants. We prevent the Order of Dawn from persecuting the people!The people themselves are joining us, D'Shar tribals now take up the cause of the Eventide as our Ghilmen. They are no knights, but that sure as hell doesn't stop them from killing any! Trivia * Sir Alistair will train Knights of Eventide and Eventide Ghilmen if made a vassal. He will also give the player some Eventide Knights and Sergeants upon being asked for support. * Sir Jocelyn was a member of the order. When they were exiled from Barclay (both Dawn and Eventide), his order moved to Pendor to battle "those sanctimonious Twits of the Dawn" that had settled in Pendor. However, he deserted as the ideals and worship of Dawn were shown clear to him: "I came to Pendor with the Order of Eventide. I did not realize then that they are Heretics and followers of the evil goddess Erida Occisor. If my Order locates me, I will be killed gruesomely for my defection." He now seeks to :"purge Pendor of the heretical foulness springing up like poisonous mushrooms throughout the land". * "The Order of Eventide has dispatched one of its most experienced and ruthless knights to discover my whereabouts, and either forcibly return me to them, or kill me in the attempt. I desperately need to join a good company, both to fight the Heretics and for protection from this knight, who is close on my heels. My funds are exhausted; I have had to sell my warsteed. I suppose my armor will be next, and then I shall have to disguise myself as a peasant." - Sir Jocelyn * The scholar, Martin Stryker, wrote in 'Justice or Injustice, a story of the Rising Sun' that Sir Godfroi was burned for heretical research into Erida Occisor. He also noted that Godfroi's death caused the Order to split into the factions of Dawn and Eventide. * The Inquisition is strongly against them as they have heard the numerous rumors of them being Heretics. Rasmus is dubious on if they are heretics or just cooperate with them, either way, he wants them all dead for it. Dawn cooperates with Rasmus against this order and Heretics. * Eventide fears the uprising power of the Inquisition, as "they fear what happens if they survive well-enough to be captured.." which is what the Inquisition aims to do with their blunt weapons. * It has been rumored that some of the higher-ranking Eventide Knights drink human blood and eat human flesh, thus making them in league with the Heretics. Rumors also say they guide minor heretic parties as well only when they are not seen doing so. * D'Shar allied them to fight their common thread, the Inquisition. Singalians are their allies as well but these are not an Inquisition objective, and they prefer to keep like it, so they will not join to support Eventide nor D'Shar if Inquisition engages these nearby. * "I've met a very sad Knight of Eventide two days ago. He slowly came by the road against my caravan with sorrow face over his strange looking new armor, riding a black-caparisoned horse almost as sorrow as himself. Although I normally don't approach them, he look so miserably that I stopped and asked him if I could help him with something. He turned his tortured face toward me and said: “I joined the Order of Eventide to fight the Dawn mindless torturers. I fought faithfully and survived through the ridiculous requirements for joining the Order, the weak horses they provided, the cheap sword they gave me and the misshapen attributes and skills they expected from their members. But now …” He pointed toward his new armor while tears began to streaks down his face. “Look at me! I don't even look as Knight of Eventide anymore! The Gods forsake my Order! I will not desert it, but I pray the Goddess to send me death into the next battle! I cannot suffer anymore!” Then he bowed his head again and passed the road." - V. the Scribe * "''I've met a group of Singalian Horsemen on the road yesterday. When I saw them riding against me with cheerfully grins on their faces I decided that I'll finish on the slave market but they only asked me if I have some beer to sell them. I'd happily gave them what I had and asked them for their goal. They said that they went to join the Order of Eventide. Some of their tribesmen already joined as Eventide Ghilmen and send them message, that the Order gave them considerably better armors and training, plus the opportunity to kill and loot any member of the Order of the Dawn they've met. You can imagine what that means for progenitor slavers like them. And they will be paid for doing it on top of that! I was tempted to join them myself!" ''- V. the Scribe Category:Singal Category:Knighthood Orders Category:Order of Eventide